Motion picture film cameras expose film by allowing light to pass through a lens opening and then through a shutter aperture. In traditional motion picture cameras, a shutter rotates at a speed synchronous with that of passing film frames. Digital motion picture cameras, on the other hand, expose an image sensor by electronically controlling an exposure time for each frame to achieve a similar effect.